


Blue And Blue

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Transaction established.
Relationships: James Moriarty | Archer/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Kudos: 5





	Blue And Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 「Genuine」For White Day

冰块被倒进杯子里的时候，木门上作响的铃铛声和明显是皮鞋的脚步声也混进了这玻璃被敲击的清脆声音里来，让手里还握着银色调酒器的年长男人抬起了头。

即便现在迦勒底几近深夜，调酒师的身份也令人在意，对酒精和精神放松的追求依旧让落座变得频繁。酒吧里不缺总是支着耳朵的从者，在这位到访者踏入屋子后，一些近乎本能的打量目光也随之而至。

平整合身的深色酒保服，标志性的深蓝短发，和那在走动时太过显眼，带着几分熟悉的钴蓝色内衬和燕尾，没有完全脱离日常风格又与侦探平日给人的印象有所不同，嘈杂的低声交谈没有因此被打断许久，那不同于平常的装束让坐在吧台几位熟人讶异的同时，纷纷回头看了眼正站在吧台后的银发调酒师，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。

过于似曾相识的感觉。

“福尔摩斯？啊…你也会在这里帮忙吗？”

“偶尔也想要转换心情呢， Mr. 齐格。”

“真是难得一见……”

“鉴于这次侦探咨询费……不，应该说酒保的临时雇佣时薪高得吓人呢，所以今晚会提前结束营业哦。还剩一小时，望各位尽情享用夜色！”教授手里倒空了的调酒器一晃，带着微微深色的红色酒液伴着青蓝色的幕墙灯光在鸡尾酒杯里晃动着，宛若真实的血液。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯接过订单板，扫了眼张扬又满是自信的字迹和板上那只材质未知的蝴蝶，端起那杯名字人尽皆知的鸡尾酒，就送至坐在吧台一侧的长沙发，一位正往白羊羔布偶上戳线的白发从者面前，算是默认了教授那一番腔调独特的宣言。

“真意外啊，那两人会合作……”角落里原本开始打起瞌睡的罗宾汉转回头，朝还在埋头写着些什么的莎士比亚低声说着。

“有‘报酬’的原因在吧？”

边上戴着威廉帽子的赫克托尔手里纸牌一松，漂亮的同花让其他从者无奈扔牌，分出手里的筹码。

“哎呀，机会难得……那么福尔摩斯！”一旁的安徒生跃跃欲试。

“啊，想要点些什么？”

看起来还算敬业的酒保眉毛一挑，就打算把被教授标着“ Special menu Ⅱ ”的单子递给童话作家。

“喂喂！我要蓝色那张，不要给我果汁单啊！”

空气中短暂地闪过热烈火焰的特调，几杯拿龙舌兰或是苦艾酒打底的艳丽鸡尾酒，一个小时仿佛只是过了个开头。打烊的壁钟声到底还是准时响了起来。最后一位客人带上木门的铃铛声里，侦探坐上吧台一角，不知从哪摸出来的长烟斗正填好了烟丝点着，他习惯性地甩灭火柴，抽了口。

“灵子转移回来的当天晚上就生意兴隆呢……白色情人节带来的氛围感有这么强吗？”吧台之后的调酒师把洗完的玻璃杯放回架子，瞟了眼被随手抛上地板的火柴梗，像在自言自语。

“精神洁癖得到了满足的感觉怎么样？”

“相对来说还是比较让人轻松的，至少这次不用担心被妨碍哦？”

莫里亚蒂俯着身，手指慢慢敲着桌面，只是原本从容的表情在嗅到那烟草气味后，又像是想起了什么似的，皱了皱眉。

“不过…我没想到你会真的穿上，嗯……比起原先确实顺眼不少。作为今日凌晨的回礼，还是值得收下的。”他甚至伸手撩起了那被压上吧台的燕尾一角，看着因和黑色一同存在而显得过分鲜艳的钴蓝色。

“哈哈，毕竟我和某人的度量还是不大一样的呢。”

侦探扭头看着身后的年长男人，与几个小时前如出一辙的辛辣讽刺就像那些飘散进空气里的烟雾一般自然。

“之前在南极的迦勒底，你没有被遣返吧？”

“哎呀…已经到能够说出结论的程度了吗？”

“不单是你被发现给模拟装置动手脚的那次，在北欧异闻带的面影也是。手提箱无法在那种时候赋予面影人格，御主也根本做不到。证据少到像是臆测，却明显得简直像是你在暗示……你还真擅长把可疑发挥到极致啊，教授。”

“但现在我在这里，福尔摩斯。我原以为你会问这次灵子转移的问题，看来你对此兴致缺缺呢。”莫里亚蒂拿了瓶像是威士忌的酒给自己倒了半杯，晃着琥珀色的酒液，半晌才说了这么一句，看起来倒不像话语之中的那么失望。

“在意最初那个暴露自身行踪的导火索，这么想就能理解了。‘红发会已经解散了，没有加里德布先生什么事了’……是这么说的吧？”

“恶，所以我才讨厌侦探这种东西啊！”

教授像是被酒呛到了一样，表情有些难看。

“调酒啊……，真让人意外。你在新宿学的？”侦探呼吸之间都是烟草的气息，想着今日凌晨那久违又太过熟悉的可卡因，没有忍住，伸手扯了扯袖口和衬衫的领子。手腕和喉咙像在发烫。

他清楚在调查着一切的不止自己一个，就算此前莫里亚蒂无法现身且对情报知晓得有所欠缺……对于一只老蜘蛛来说，这些也根本不算什么阻碍吧。

在归还座的事情上蒙混过关，瞒过隐匿者，接下来无论是谁想要阻止这个认真起来打算单独行动的男人，都会变得异常困难。他不爱随意夸大别人的能力，当然，也从不会怀疑詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂在这些几乎是生前最为擅长的领域所能发挥出的水平，毕竟那就是这个犯罪学家难缠又让人头痛的地方。

“算是吧，以前没来得及培养的癖好。只要作好计算，能得到什么味道的鸡尾酒几乎是肯定的，手法和技巧需要时间，但并非不能纳入数学的范畴。”

灰领的银发男人站在吧台前，伸手去握侦探的手腕，脸与脸之间的距离也被突然拉近。

但没有成功。

“我说，大侦探。要是不想喝泥水，就别拒绝别人好心调制的马汀尼嘛，还是说你对辣椒粉确实情有独钟？我有存货哦。”

他当然看见了侦探扯袖子的动作。在火车之间与更早前的猜想成为大有证据的认定，让他又想起了在车厢之中的单人沙发上，那握住自己手掌的白色手套温热的触感。

以及柴火燃烧的噼啪声。

“哈哈哈哈这位犯罪领袖真会开玩笑。放下自己的报酬去接过敌人递过来的鸡尾酒可毫无道理…”

“到底是谁度量小啊？！‘你连不计前嫌帮助敌人的度量都没有吗’哈哈哈，这话真的是几个小时前从你嘴里说出来的吗，明明在下午的时候先把别人的好意扔到一边晚上却挺着脊背大言不惭，喂…我说你啊。夏洛克！”

“…… ♪ 。 ”

银发男人侧头躲开了那突然冲着脸来的肘击，漂亮的勾拳直冲侦探腰腹，打烊的酒吧门后传来接连不断的沉闷碰撞声，门却被锁得死死的，没有任何从者愿意靠近询问，连路过的也减少了。

曾了解一二的拳击技巧制造了个得手的空隙，让他扯住侦探的腰带就把福尔摩斯拽倒进了吧台之后。

巴流术到底还是发挥了些许作用，在莱辛巴赫如此，在这狭小的空间同样如此。狠辣又毫不示弱的战斗让幕墙上昂贵的酒瓶也危险地晃动起来，他的腰椎上坐着个讨人厌的家伙，一只手臂被押在背后，后颈也被略显冰凉的手指按住——

几乎可以称作完全的败北。

“哎哟，今天凌晨，某人可是绑着我的手大喊着‘能击败我的只有你一个’看来确实没错呢，教授！”

饶是莫里亚蒂，现在也有些老脸发烫起来。喉咙里的词还没来得及涌到舌间，手指从后颈沿着他脊椎往下的触感让恶棍本能地泛起寒意。

“……你做什么？”

“没人规定你能上我，我就不能上你吧？詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂——”

“我可不记得有人惦记着我的屁股。”

就算隔着这身灰领，侦探的举动也唤起了他所有的危机感。

“听这话从你嘴里说出来真让人感到新鲜…”

他敢肯定安稳坐在他腰上的名侦探一定是带着那种让人气滞的笑容说出这番话的，“癖好记录上又能多添一笔了，福尔摩斯。”年长的调酒师突然用狠劲挣开压着左手的膝盖，握住背上那只越发向下的危险手腕，如果他没记错，针孔的痕迹就是在这个位置。

“————。”

刚刚还在他脆弱的腰椎上作威作福的夏洛克·福尔摩斯明显地迟疑了一下。

恶棍是不会放过到手的反击机会的，握住男人的手腕拽至身边，被制住的右手抓住侦探手臂，一个转身就将压制着自己的侦探狠狠摔上冰凉的地板。这是个相当考验腰力的防身手段，但从者的恢复力还不至于对如此寻常的损伤无能为力，在桎梏变得不再坚不可摧的瞬间，局势的逆转也自然出现了。

“还是恕我拒绝这个可怕的提议吧， ** Mr. ** ** 福尔摩斯 ** 。真是让人脊背发凉。”

银发男人嘴里带着一种婉转又可惜的腔调，满是维多利亚的名流感，动作却完全没有这方面的意思，抓着手腕的力道只增不减，在跨坐上侦探小腹的瞬间就按住福尔摩斯的右臂，低下头垂眼瞧着那双皱着眉的青绿色眼睛。

“呼呜……咳，咳咳……”

痛楚让刚刚结束副业尝试的侦探咬紧了牙，几乎连身体也想要缩起来——他们凌晨从那片雪原回到迦勒底之时，皆是精疲力竭。夏洛克·福尔摩斯只休息了不到一个白日的时间，而他则托了蛛网和御主的福，灵子转移到海港小镇好生休憩了将近一周，悠哉回到迦勒底之时，不过耗费了这边的一个上午。何况这个侦探在北欧逞能受的伤根本没好，连灵核都曾受损的重创，可不是随便什么礼装或者药物就能修复完毕的，就算是以太舱也一样。

“听着，名侦探，我可不想做分析凶器的那个角色。”

莫里亚蒂有些心不在焉，他又想到了在北欧异闻带得到的那几句讯息。

眼中的阴霾。

或许，御主嘴里那“正义的伙伴”之称，也并非那么引人发笑。在新宿之后直到现在，所谓正义的滋味带来的影响确实存在，即便他的计划依旧在铺叙的途中，但有些在生前，或者说在那个未被矫正的新宿所不会做出的顾虑和思考，确实出现在了他的计算范围内。

他觉察到了自己的改变。

侦探扭过头来，眯着眼想要嗤笑一句，银发男人却瞅准了时机抓住那打理得光亮整洁的深蓝短发，凑过去吻住烟草气息尚浓的双唇。口腔之中弥漫起的血腥味让两个人的眼神都变了变，莫里亚蒂并不在乎受点小伤，但此时被咬破嘴唇显然更像是来自猎物的挑衅，鲑鱼突然变成了蓝鲨，扭头露出细密的尖牙。

“呼…呼啊……癖好吗，哼。这就是你支付报酬的方式？”

“你什么时候变得这么着急了？恶能拥有的喜好可比任何一方多，不对吗？”

银发男人眯着眼，话音未落，手指已攥住福尔摩斯被扯松的围裙腰带，稍稍扯开空隙，俯下身去将浸水次数过多而显得有些冰冷发白的手掌探入侦探紧绷着的西裤腰胯。

“不管是好是坏，都不会让人改变提防的心。”

“呜……！”

那明显饱含恶意的揉动迫使蓝发的年轻男人呼出声软软的闷哼，挣扎的动作变得剧烈，但刁难的吻更是趁着他的落难，想要继续撬开满是拒绝之意的唇舌，淡淡的血腥味还在鼻间，搔刮着他敏感之处的指尖已先一步将变得熟悉的快感传至小腹，再是脊椎。他的状态确实差得要命，即便魔力得到了迦勒底的补充，身体深处的困顿和疲乏感也依旧让福尔摩斯在想要把身上那个老恶棍摔下去的抗争里力不从心，更何况，还有那表面伪装被看穿，的的确确从灵核蔓延开的痛楚和无力。

“……放手。”

“恕我拒绝。你欠下的这份白色情人节礼物我只拿到了一半，可不能就如此收手而回。借条的利息可是会越积越多的，侦探先生。”

压在他身上的银发男人甚至换用膝盖压住他的手臂，以此来腾出另一只手，从下探入开始起皱的白衬衫，带着轻佻意味地抚上他胸前。

“如此年纪还念念不忘白色情人节，你倒是……哈啊！”

陌生又稍显奇怪的刺激在莫里亚蒂的指尖揉上乳尖时让侦探的嘲弄被喘息打断，下身性器顶端被漂亮技巧抚慰的手指带起热烈又难以防备的快感浪潮，

“小心咬到自己舌头。这得怪你，夏洛克，像毒品一样，只不过是一周时间，就让人如同瘾症发作般难以抑制。”

莫里亚蒂的左手从侦探胸前退开，解下那深色西裤上的扣子，“偶尔我也能体会你为什么那么钟爱那些东西了。”

“呼……呼…”

疲惫。

精神刺激带来的愉悦感没有影响他的心情，却将那份从灵魂各个角落涌现的疲劳与无力感骤然放大，但这本该是无论何时，都能比药物更加容易得到控制和恢复的才对。十四号的这一整个白日，他几乎都在昏睡中度过，即便如此，维持住那绰绰有余之感的外表，将不该被透露而出的一切掩饰在模糊的言辞里，只是小半日的功夫也足够他想念管制室的床铺和沙发。极限被提高的不止是一星半点，而犯罪领袖借着昨夜的困境，摸清了不少他实际的状况。

带着润滑剂的手指趁他还在思索着的时候，猝不及防地探进了他防备薄弱的后穴，几乎是轻易地找到了肠道之内敏感点的位置，恶劣地用指尖试探着，然后缓慢地碾了上去。

“呜啊……呼…”性在疲惫之时能夺走的思考比他想象的还要过分，这些经验在以往既不被需要，又理所当然地匮乏得无限接近于零，“那里……喂，教授…”以暂时的妥协换取舒适和重要的情报，这也算是种计划，但唯独在面对莫里亚蒂，他可憎的，绝不可丧失提防之心的宿敌身上，适用起来格外让人不快。虽然这样的计划在这个老恶棍于新宿被打败且意外来到迦勒底前，完全没有被实施过——

但意外地不大困难。

三根手指也能顺畅进入他体内的时候，福尔摩斯像是听见了自己身边那个银发男人变得悄然粗重的呼吸声，难以想象在这样的事情上，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂会有如此的反应，那个恶劣又狡诈的男人更应该在桌后听着棋子告捷的讯息，愉悦地嗤笑着才对。

身体有些沉重，注意也不能全部集中在推理上，开始往不断被挑起情欲的下身分散而去。

“不要露出那种若有所思的表情，福尔摩斯，像在嘲笑我连在做爱时让你专注在欲望上都做不到。”

他这才注意到，双手的桎梏已经在不知不觉中被解开，还在发疼的手腕有些绵软，而那只从自己尾椎抚到腰身的手掌也早已摆脱了水洗的冰凉，位置固定的茧子和温热的触感让侦探困倦感顿生——不该如此放松警惕，他想着，身后的手指却在扩张完毕抽出时，带出了明显的水声，在酒吧安静得只有呼吸声的空气里，太过明显。

肠道被挤压的感觉骤减，那令人无法忽视的轻松感让侦探下意识地绞紧了穴口，浑浑噩噩地还没有意识到自己的屁股就在莫里亚蒂眼底，身后就传来了阵温暖的气息。

和穴口被柔软的物什侵入的强烈陌生感。

在意识到那到底是什么的时候，侦探的腰就已先软了下去，他不愿在这种时候面对负荷过大的精神刺激，柔软温热，又湿润得难以想象，以一种耐心又难以言喻的方式，攘开拒绝的肠肉，扩张着，操弄着不安地收缩着的后穴。

“你……呜…你在做什么……呜嗯…啊……”

“准备操你。”

那湿润的触感暂且离开了他的屁股，简短地给予了答复后，甚至从穴口向下滑上会阴，带着恶劣又暧昧的水迹，轻轻一吻侦探的囊袋。

是绝对不能仔细回想的，极度色情的景色。

莫里亚蒂瞧着夏洛克·福尔摩斯瘫软下来的腰，咧着嘴恶劣地轻哼了声，就伸手解开自己腰间的燕尾围裙，任钴蓝色的内衬和黑色混在一起，落上身下的地板。半硬着跃跃欲试的性器被教授随意套弄了几下，像拉下保险上膛的左轮，抵着侦探溢着润滑剂的紧致后穴慢慢挺进，他盯着那有些泛红，随着他的深入淌着水液的小口，忍不住让指尖触上两人结合的位置。

灼人难耐的酸胀感让深蓝短发的男人晃着腰想要逃离，紧接着就被银发的数学教授伏身抓住肩膀和腰身，凶刃几乎是以同样迅猛的速度全速操进了他被扩张充分的肠道，狠狠地碾过敏感点，让人疯狂的快感和酸胀还有因为过深而微微的痛楚，在恶棍的性器毫不留情地整根没入之时，全数涌上了侦探的头脑。

“呜…！哈啊…太快了……好深…抽出来……嗯…教授，抽出来…哈啊……”

在银发男人摆起胯抽送的同时，侦探便没能再抑制住喘息和低低的呻吟，让莫里亚蒂食髓知味地又狠狠顶了一记胯，从身下的年轻男人嘴里多撬出一句比尖利的讽刺好听数倍的惊呼。

“呀啊！”

“轻点。就算现在是半夜，我也不想把好事的给招来。”

他凑上福尔摩斯半解开的白衬衫，手指押着侦探微张着，带着些许津液的口舌，在这个男人的后颈和肩上留下星点的吻痕，又像完全不满足般，张嘴便咬上男人颈侧的皮肤。

“松嘴……！”

警告没有得到回复，压着侦探的年长者只是把手探进了衬衫下的腰身，抚上沾着情液的小腹，然后一下，又一下，结结实实地整根操到肠道的最深处，让他身下的男人因此而颤抖着，呼出难耐的呻吟来。

低剂量的痛楚此时更像是催化剂，片刻清醒的理智只会被热烈的情欲和快感的海浪吞没得愈加迅速，那只按着他小腹的手像是带着些恶劣的目的，在交合越发激烈之时让肠道感受到的刺激也成倍上升，在他的性器抖动着，急躁地想要射精得到高潮时，又像黑夜里睁眼的鸮雕，可憎地用指尖堵住了顶端的小孔，让情欲高涨的侦探难以抑制地伸手，想要驱逐顽固的捕猎者。

然后那只明显游刃有余的右手，就趁机抓住了他的手掌，扣住五指，压上散落在地板的钴蓝色布料上。

“就这样射出来会更加舒服吧？”

侦探听见银发男人这么轻声说着，还不待他说些什么，身后穴口被抵住的触感让福尔摩斯一惊，恶棍就已将凶刃抽出过半，对着最危险的位置残忍地狠操而上，被按住的小腹传来酥麻，抵住小穴的手指甚至没有在福尔摩斯高潮的瞬间就撤开，而是在满溢着润滑剂，红肿不堪的甬道被再次操弄到开始痉挛时，才放由它急切地收缩，吞吐自己饱胀灼热的肉刃。

“啊……哈啊…哈………”

莫里亚蒂放慢了速度，伸手触上年轻男人胯间的性器，刚刚高潮的物什既敏感又满是欲望的温度，淌着粘稠的液体，反应比它的主人诚实得多。

也在此时敏感得让人太想要戏弄。

“夏洛克……如何？对刺入身体的凶器，你的观察依旧像往日那样，精准又满是自信吗？”

“呼…你到底……是如何能将无耻发挥得如此淋漓尽致的……”

覆上他胯间的手掌带着轻佻地从性器根部撩上顶端，拿指腹刮蹭着还在淌出稀薄精液的小孔，侦探加剧的颤抖被收入恶棍眼底，指尖带着修建得当的指甲随意在冠状沟一刮，他身下的年轻男人就呜咽了声，还未摆脱高潮余韵的肉刃又抖动着溅出小股精液，连绞着他硬挺性器本已开始放松的甬道，也狠狠地痉挛了一下。

“真是一心一意地想要暗算我啊，夏洛克……咬得太紧了！”莫里亚蒂忍不住把手指抵上侦探湿润而红肿的穴口，“还能听见我说的话吗？我只会说这么一次，能听见的话，就把今晚的报酬好好收下。”

喘息声开始慢慢变得规律了。

注意到侦探涣散的注意力开始努力地集中起来，莫里亚蒂低下头去，蓝发男人那因热烈的性爱和难以承受的情欲而泛红的眼角，带着失神的青绿色眼眸，让他眯起眼，胯缓缓摆动着，难以克制地又在侦探脖颈上留下个深红的吻痕后，才凑近了福尔摩斯散落着深蓝发丝的脸侧，把驱使着后者穿上让他满意的服装来到这钴蓝色酒吧，一板一眼地工作了一小时的工薪——关于调查异闻带，和“在那之上”的某些情报，尽数倾入侦探耳中。

尽管这样，就承认了自己并没乖乖地归还座，但如此简单的事实，名侦探也早已认定了吧。

“怎么会……你说什么…”

“我还是很看重交易真实性的，福尔摩斯。别忘了我也是个顾问，虽然是犯罪方面的。所以接下来……”

那属于恶的声音一直没有离开侦探的耳畔，甚至得寸进尺地咬了咬福尔摩斯有些敏感的耳尖，吻着白皙而泛着红潮的脖颈。

“我该怎么品尝你的滋味好呢？”

“…你还不够吗？”

“你觉得，它像是餍足的模样吗？我亲爱的侦探。”

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂轻笑着又抽插了几下性器，躯体碰撞的闷响带着润滑剂的粘腻水声，那下陷的腰身和光裸的脊背让恶棍难耐地将手掌探入，他开始想念和侦探的吻了，只有在接吻时，这个讨人厌的，将一切都纳入眼中的男人才会丧失令人称道的经验，把舞的主导权轻易地交付于他手上。让人忍不住想要夺取，独占，尽情享用。

温热的手掌有些恋恋不舍地滑过侦探的胸膛与腰腹，银发男人将性器抽出，轻巧地让身下的男人翻过身来，因情报而回复那一贯地若有所思的青绿色眼睛没有看着他。教授哼了声，伸手去解开福尔摩斯上身那沾着些液体痕迹的深色马甲和衬衫，让麦色的大片躯体落入眼底，硬挺得发痛的性器轻松地重新操进柔软又滑腻的肠道，他甚至是有些迫不及待地将侦探的牙关撬开，老练又狡猾的舌尖舐过那危险又凌厉的人类犬齿，毫不吝啬地将情欲的气息染进这残留着烟草气味的口腔里。

“咕啾……呼…啾啧……啾，呜…咕啾…”

接吻的声响显然在酒吧的寂静氛围里显得暧昧难耐，但此刻，空气中早已弥漫着交合的淡淡气味，温度开始因为汗水和激烈的动作上升，在这样的环境里，要唤起侦探的欲望，夺去那几分为数不多的冷静，太容易了。

慷慨地献出柔软的掌心，那因为敏感点被完全不留情地给予可怕快感的性器被迫抖动着，慢慢勃起，情液混杂着粘稠的精液在教授手间淌得到处都是，因此而不规律地痉挛的肠道让恶棍所有的目光都落上了他们交合的位置，穴口泛着欲望的红色，被他内射过一次的这个诱人的位置几乎在每次灼热性器抽出，并再次操进深处时，都会溢出些许糟糕的液体。

侦探的腰间甚至留下了他的指印，那双在今日傍晚还露出过一种“哦呀”的可恶神情的青绿色眼睛，失神地注视着他，绝不饶人的尖利唇舌，此时也因为过度给予的快感和痛苦，被撬开些许缝隙，能看见那口齿之后，慢慢滚动着的舌尖。

银发男人没有再做些多余的煽情把戏，事实上他们之间这样的词倒显得好笑，猎手只是俯下身去捉住了那张休憩着的，尖利的嘴，让耐心的掠夺和交缠持续更久几分，已经被座所认定的岁月在那双喜好公式和棋子的手上刻下细细的皱纹，按在侦探无力得颤抖的腰身，将最后一份恶劣的欲望宣告到位。

“呜……呜嗯…”

相互摩挲着的唇齿，其中一方早已疲惫得失去了抗拒的声音。

舒服，快感，痛楚，痛楚，痛楚……

手腕被握住的那个瞬间，他就明白自己被抓住了一角衣袂，陷害和暗算对身上这个男人来说如同呼吸，但这次并不是如此，只是在朝某个方向迈出一步时，被抓住了手指，被按住了腰身。

仅此而已。

“下一次，我们谁会赢呢……夏洛克…”

“……呼…呼啊……”

“…哼，已经听不见了吗。”

年长的调酒师一侧头，散落下来的银发被随意理到耳后，他不再忍耐，几次沉重而快速的顶胯抽插后，射进了侦探被操得颜色明艳的肠道里。

两次的高潮将莫里亚蒂的体力也耗去了大半，他草草擦拭了自己和侦探身上的水渍，又看了眼在他停下后直接昏睡过去的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，还是伸手触上了那总是打理得一丝不苟的深蓝色短发，像个偷拿钱的小子一般满足地揉了揉，便将年轻男人横抱起，向酒吧后的私人隔间走去。

他是恶人不假，但他也同样是个绅士，能够将细致的礼数一并做得无可挑剔。

“我这样的年纪也会执着于白色情人节……吗。小心哦，我亲爱的侦探。身处于善的立场时，敌人可是几何倍增加的，就算是现在，我要做的事情也无非那么几件，但你就不同了，对吧？”

浴缸里被清理完毕，正泡着热水的侦探像是听到了这么一席话，身子一晃。

一张纸条被留在了福尔摩斯的风衣里。

“甘いぞ？シャーロック…”

**Author's Note:**

> 甘い，在日语中既有“甜”的意思，也有“太天真了”的轻微谴责意味。


End file.
